Unrequited
by invertedrainbow
Summary: Ferb wasn't really greedy, since he didn't want to keep his brother to himself. Phineas is at his greatest when he's with everyone, and who was Ferb to keep that happiness from him? Ferb/Phineas


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb, and I am no way affiliated with Disney.

* * *

**Unrequited**

Ferb was always the man of action between the two of them. Always.

So most of his communicating skills were sucked by Phineas, his half brother, and he was silent all the time. He never got anything from talking much, and all he ever wanted was to be understood by one person:

Phineas Flynn.

And most of the time, Phineas did understand him. The boy was undeniably sensitive to Ferb's emotions, and he has no idea how it works. Only to Ferb. The brothers share a very tight bond, and they both enjoy the worth while. Every time they get together, they always have something to talk about, something to work on, something to do. Regardless of what it is, they make everything fun and exciting for everyone.

Or so Phineas says; Ferb had a different way on looking at it, actually.

He was doing this for Phineas alone. And whatever makes Phineas happy causes a chain reaction to Ferb.

The British lad wasn't really greedy, since he didn't want to keep his brother to himself. Phineas is at his greatest when he's with everyone, and who was Ferb to keep that happiness from him? (You may say brother, but they aren't really related by blood.)

But as half brothers, everyone had to admit, their bond was extraordinary. The pure American boy who whips up fresh ideas on how to jump start a fun day, and the British lad who creates the needed contraptions to make their sister freak out: an added spice to their nonetheless perfect day. They were a perfect match, and their "bonding" is probably the coolest bonding time in the entire history of Tri-State area.

But like any other boys in the world, they both go through a phase of unstable mood swings and sudden tantrums. To Ferb, at least. He never really shows his mood swings in front of Phineas, since he didn't want to ruin his clean reputation of having a cool demeanor on things. When Phineas goes out to play with Isabella, Ferb would march up to their room, expecting to see no one in particular, except maybe Perry, and go on to his phase. And he would wonder why, for someone so smart, is Phineas so dense. (Not like he was expecting an answer, but Perry would always reply his most convincing… purr, or whatever.)

A forbidden, unrequited love. It wasn't meant to hurt, but it did.

Ferb would mentally scold himself everytime he would think about this. '_For heaven's sake, Ferb Fletcher, he's your brother_', and he would slap himself back to reality. Why was it so hard to insist that Phineas was a normal guy, and his gestures aren't cute at all?

But Phineas, as much as Ferb feared, was a keen boy, and he could tell if Ferb was thinking about something. Phineas would notice Ferb's faraway look, and his distracted face. Something bothered Ferb, Phineas would note, and he, most of the time, ignored it. He brushed it off as a minor thing and didn't bother ask. It wasn't exactly cruel, but he knew Ferb wouldn't answer him anyway, and insist that he was fine.

The day would go on as usual, they would make something that would freak their sister out, to the extent of calling their mom in hopes of busting them, and before Linda could see it, their creation would vanish, and they won't even bother look for it. They would have snacks, watch cartoons, wait for dinner, eat said dinner then retreat to bed. A repetitive process, but they somehow manage to make everyday different from yesterday.

* * *

If Ferb were to talk about how he feels towards Phineas, he would simply smile. No words can express how happy he is to have met his brother, and how frustrating this all is. He, Ferb Fletcher, was in love with his brother, in their tender age. And as expected of a child's, the boy's fragile heart may break during his growing process, but he simply doesn't care. He had more than enough reasons to love Phineas Flynn. More than Phineas' fantastic ideas for their summer.

* * *

You can't force love out of someone, that's what Ferb thinks. That's why he never burdened Phineas of his feelings. He never told Phineas how much he loves him, how much he wanted him to feel loved by everyone. Ferb wanted to make Phineas happy.

But Phineas was already happy, and Ferb was fine with that.

* * *

"Ferb, how come we never talk about stuff other than science? Or other than ideas for summer?" Phineas suddenly said in the middle of drawing the blueprints for their next project. Ferb shrugged. He watched Phineas put away his stuff and lead the way to their backyard. He plopped down under the tree, Ferb sitting right next to him.

"So, Ferb, do you have someone you like?"

Ferb froze and stared at Phineas. He wondered why, of all the topics Phineas could think of, were they talking about this. And he wondered why Phineas suddenly became more adorable on that very moment. He blinked.

"Ferb?"

"How ironic of me to talk about it with you, for the very least…" was Ferb's mumbled reply.

"What was that?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing…"

There was an awkward silence, and Ferb would see how Phineas regretted asking that question. He sighed.

"Like, no." Ferb finally answered. Phineas looked disappointed, having thought that the conversation will come to an end. "Love, yes."

"Really? Wow, Ferb! How come you never mentioned this to me before?" Phineas looked and sounded interested, skidding closer to Ferb. "And are you sure it's love and not like?"

"There's a big difference between them, you see." Ferb leaned to the tree trunk. "Like is having this small crush, then you get butterflies in your stomach, your breathing gets hitched, and you blush when that person's around, hoping he'll notice you."

"That sounds like Candace!" Phineas laughed. Ferb smiled at the sight.

"Love is far different. Love is mature, with less thinking about yourself, and more about the person. When you love someone, all you ever want to do is make your loved one happy, regardless of what to do to achieve it." Ferb breathe in, calming himself down. "There are no 'butterflies in stomach' phenomena going on. When you see him, all you can see is him alone. Everything around him disappears." He sighed. "Love isn't a matter of what and when, but how and why. Couples keep on counting the months they've been together, when all that matters is how they'll keep on loving each other, regardless of the time given."

There was silence evident between them.

"It's been a long time since you said something more than ten words, Ferb." Phineas decided to break the silence. "And you really need to speak more, bro. You've got much potential to make it to Senate." Ferb grinned in reply. "And now that you've said so much about what you're feeling, I'm curious. Who's the lucky girl?"

"You wouldn't want to know…" Ferb mumbled inaudibly, but sadly Phineas heard it.

"Why?" Phineas asked, his innocent eyes blinking and staring directly at him.

Why? If he were to admit that he loved Phineas more than the love he must feel towards a brother, how would Phineas react to that? And Ferb wasn't ready to give up the happiness he feels towards Phineas, when Phineas treats him as a brother, nothing more, nothing else. Ferb wanted Phineas to be normal, to feel normal, to act normal. He doesn't want anything to change, so he won't tell anyone about this. He will keep this a secret from everyone, and no one will know. No one.

"I rather not tell." He finally replied.

"Why not?"

Ferb wanted to say "_I__t's been a secret since I started feeling this way, why can't you just mind your own business, for heaven's sake?_" But instead, he shook his head and kept silent. He can't answer this one. Not now.

Phineas knew he can't force the answer out of Ferb. "Okay then…"

The conversation ended. Phineas knew Ferb was delicate, and Phineas would never do anything to break him. He won't push Ferb over the rim. Ferb's silence meant something, and he rather not destroy the peace.

That same night, they ate at their backyard to light some fireworks afterwards. It was the annual Fireworks Day in Danville, and some of their neighbors came to their backyard to spend the evening with steaks and drinks. Phineas and Ferb stayed with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. As usual, Perry was nowhere to be found, but the brothers didn't mind as much, knowing that the platypus will eventually show himself later that night. Their sister Candace was with her boyfriend Jeremy, and she looked happy enough, seeing her brothers being normal kids all throughout the day.

"So guys, what did you do today?" Isabella asked, all perky and cute. Ferb actually found Isabella very nice, despite her efforts to make Phineas notice her. It reminded him of his own desperate longing, and realized that Phineas was much loved.

"Ferb and I talked the whole afternoon." Phineas managed to say between his munching.

"About what?" Isabella asked again.

"You know, crushes and all that." Phineas was munching while Ferb kept quiet. It was enough that Phineas was talking for the both of them. Well, he didn't really mind. The three stared at them like they were crazy. "Uh, is there something wrong?"

"You two actually talk about those things?" Buford blinked.

"We're boys, and we're humans, Buford. Of course we talk about _that_." Phineas stared at them in disbelief. "And we haven't been able to talk like normal brothers lately. It's fun to have a day off from making summer less boring. The world may have endless possibilities, but if we keep doing this everyday, we'll get tired of it, soon enough."

"He has a point there, my friend." Baljeet said.

"Come to think of it, you didn't actually let me ask who you liked." Ferb said, making Phineas blush.

"That's unfair, bro. We talked in private."

"We were at the backyard. That was not private."

"But still, we were alone. That counts as private."

"Your point is invalid. Candace walked around the backyard a few times or so. I repeat, that was not private."

Isabella, Baljeet and Buford started to chuckle at the sight. They rarely saw the two talk like this, and they were fun to watch.

"You should run for President, Ferb. You always win these mini-arguments." Phineas groaned, earning a louder laugh from the gang.

Ferb let this slip for now, and the night went on. A few hours of chatting and laughing together, they all sat down to see a perfect view of the fireworks display. On the middle of the display, Phineas laid down the thick grass. Ferb did the same.

"Admit it, Ferb, you modified that thing," Phineas grinned, pointing at the fireworks. Ferb nodded. "Awesome job, man."

Lying there for the rest of the evening, they started talking again about nothing in particular. That's why a few minutes before midnight, Linda saw his two boys lying on the ground, sleeping peacefully. She called out Candace to carry Phineas, and the teen had to admit, they looked adorable.

"Phineas, it's been a long time since I last carried you! To be honest, I never thought I would actually carry you again. And geez, you're heavy." Candace laughed. "You're growing fast."

"Ferb as well." Linda smiled. "These boys are destined to do great things in the future."

Candace smiled. She knew very well.

And the two, with Phineas and Ferb in their arms, carried them up to their bedroom and laid them to their beds. The ladies kissed them goodnight, and the boys didn't bulge. The night was old, and they blinked at the darkness.

"Great things, huh?" Phineas repeated.

"Phin, you still haven't let me ask who you liked. Or if there was anyone in particular, actually."

"You aren't gonna let this drop, are you?"

"Not quite."

They both laughed. Finally, Phineas turned on the lamp on his bedside.

"Like yes, love yes."

"You two-timing git," Ferb chuckled jokingly, earning a laugh from Phineas.

"I like Isabella. She's sweet, cute, fun-loving… And she manages the Fireside Girls well." Phineas started. Ferb wasn't actually expecting Phineas to tell him who they were. "Now, the person-…"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Don't tell me." Ferb mumbled, bringing his knees closer to him.

"Aw, why not?"

"It's unfair, since I didn't tell you who I harbor my feelings for." Ferb hesitated. It was half-true, since what he fears the most was knowing that Phineas loves someone, and that it wasn't Ferb.

"But I want you to know." Phineas pressed on.

"Phineas, I don't."

"Why? After all," Phineas was grinning for the thousandth time that day, a faint blush visible on his cheeks. "You should be glad." He stood up and sat beside Ferb.

Ferb may be a mechanical genius, but he was human as well, so processing the blatant confession Phineas just took much time that Phineas had to laugh again and tackle him, hugging him tight.

"Ferb, you're so obvious, it was actually adorable." Phineas said, making Ferb feel awkward and in the present time, he still doesn't realize that Phineas loves him and his common sense wasn't working either. Phineas realized that Ferb was still in the dark. "Do I seriously have to spell it out to you?" Phineas released Ferb. "I wanted to tell you earlier than today, but I can't. I don't even know where I get this courage from; maybe from you, and-…"

"You do realize that you're rambling, right?" Ferb said. Phineas sighed deeply.

"I love you." Phineas' eyes were sincere and loving; it was a rare sight. Usually, Ferb would see those eyes when Phineas sees something he likes or something interesting. It was his most honest expression, and Ferb loved it.

"All this time, I've been holding back, trying not to let my feelings overcome the limit of being "brothers"…" Ferb pinched the bridge of his nose. "All this time, I've hoped to be someone who will make you happy for the rest of your life…" Phineas looked worried, so Ferb decided to stop. "Just… one last question." His stare was hopeful, and he tried searching for the answers to his question in Phineas's eyes. "Why me?"

"Because, all I've ever done this summer is dream about what to actually do. Without you, this all might be impossible."

"To be frank, I won't be doing it if it weren't for you."

Phineas sighed. "It's been a rough day. I guess you're tired enough as it is." Ferb didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Phineas to a hug; the last one of the day.

"I love you too, and you need not spell it out for me. All that matters is that you're happy."

Phineas hugged him back. His fears disappeared. On that very moment, all that matters was him, Ferb, and how comforting these all are. That very moment, everything felt so right, he decided to stop anticipating what will happen next.

After all, they were destined to do great things.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First P&F fic, go easy on me. Unbeta-ed, and constructive criticism would be nice. And if you hate the pairing itself, daaaaamn. Gtfo of here.

I've been wanting to write something P&F related since I'm getting obsessed over this cartoon for how many days now. And voila. Ferb was hard to write, so if he turned a OOC (which I highly suspect), please let me off the hook for now. I made Phineas a bit more outspoken than usual, and I hope it's just fine. FINALLY, I COULD SLEEP NOW.

**EDITED 12/16:** So many missing words I missed out when I was typing, LOL. And it's kinda obvious that I rushed the ending, huh?


End file.
